Making History
by Ryu Reikai-Akuma
Summary: February 14 is the most special day of the year. This was the story of Tezuka and Fuji's Valentine's Days, showing how they began and how they never ended. TeFu with very minor TezukaOC and FujiOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first part of the celebration of my and anya julia's 1st anniversary. I was supposed to make a drabble but it became far, far too long *fails*. And damn, I rant a lot in LJ lately. Can I even still be called a fanfic author? *double fails* Well at any rate, I hope you enjoy my attempt at G-rated romance fic. It's inspired by something I said to a1y_puff in facebook (about HIMYM quote from Robin Scherbatsky). I told her that I've written stories about chemistry between a couple, but I've never tried my hand on this little thing called timing. And that was how this monstrosity came to be.

NOTE: For the purpose of the story, Tezuka was born on October 1983 and Fuji on February 29 1984 although according to the canon which was set on 1999 (the year of the first publication) Tezuka's was born on 1982 and Fuji 1983. 1983 is not a leap year so I made it 1984. Also important to note is school year in Japan begins on April (according to wikipedia that it). So for example when the story was set on Valentine's Day 1990, Tezuka was 6 and Fuji was 5 and they're still about to enter grade school instead of already in 1st grade. There's a link to a spreadsheet in my LJ to make things clearer.

Disclaimer: The anime and manga version of PoT and SPoT don't belong to me. I only play with the characters and universe.

**Making History**

**Wednesday, February 14 1990**

Tezuka didn't understand what Valentine was all about. His grandfather grumbled about some unnecessary festival, while his parents traded strange glances all morning. He only knew it had something to do with chocolate, which he rarely ate. Surely an event involving such delicious thing couldn't be that bad, he thought as he ate the chocolate-flavored candy his mother gave him when she dropped him off at the kindergarten.

"Can I sit here?'

Tezuka looked at a boy who was standing in front of the bench he was sitting at at the playground. He had never seen him before, but thought his smile looked friendly. He nodded and tried not to stare as the boy sighed in relief and sat down next to him. He looked tired, like he just ran a good distance. Tezuka wondered where he had been and what he was running from but thought it was rude to ask the stranger.

Fuji just ran away from his own wedding. The drama that led to it (cat fight to get the right to be his bride was only entertaining for so long) exhausted him. He left a note explaining that he believed he wasn't ready for something so serious and she deserved better than him (as long as it's not poor Yuuta), and left home with a handful of dowry (bribe) from his bride.

"Girls sure are trouble, aren't they?" Fuji joked, thinking of the overeager brides he had left. His companion didn't say anything more than a vague hum, but Fuji didn't mind. He dug into his pocket to take a couple of bars of slightly melted chocolate and offered it to the brunet. "Would you like to have some?"

Tezuka hesitated. His parents told him not to take any food from strangers. But then again they also told him not to talk to strangers and yet his mother seemed to strike conversation with every single person she met. And surely, when they said strangers they didn't mean boys with friendly smiles and pretty blue eyes (yes, they were definitely blue eyes. Tezuka didn't know Japanese people could have that). Slowly, hoping that his family wouldn't be angry when they found out, Tezuka took a small (and sticky) bar of chocolate. "Thank you."

Fuji smiled wider and nodded. They ate in silence that felt like a blessing after all the screaming and whining he had heard. His new friend seemed to enjoy the delicacy more than he did, making euphoric face at every bite. Fuji wanted to ask why he looked like he had never eaten chocolate before but couldn't bring himself to break the peace. Besides, partly melted or not, chocolate would always be delicious. Fuji, as much as he loved spices, couldn't stop eating it.

"Syuusuke!"

The panicked call of the familiar voice roused Fuji. He looked at his new friend apologetically. "Sorry, I have to go. My mother is looking for me."

Tezuka nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. He had thought he would gain a new friend. He watched the boy went to his worried mother and apologized before going home. He watched the corner where they disappeared for a long time while finishing his chocolate, stupidly hoping for at least a wave goodbye. There was none, but Tezuka thought they would meet again anyway. Then he went home, a smile on his face as he thought of about the taste of his first Valentine's Day chocolate.

**Monday, February 14 1994**

A burden he didn't ask for was what came to Fuji's mind when he looked at the bagful of chocolate he was carrying home. He wasn't talking about physical burden; it was the responsibility that concerned him. Fuji knew how much Valentine's Day meant for girls. His sister had been fussing around the kitchen for days just to make the perfect chocolate for her crush to express her feeling for him. Girls took February 14th seriously. It's not just a festival for them, but a special event to express the affection they normally hid. And it was Fuji's responsibility to respond to the affection without hurting them.

"The only way out of this," Yumiko had said last year when they finished the chocolate Fuji got together. "is by getting a girlfriend." It was a good advice. In fact, Fuji would've done it if not for the fact that he was just nine and his parents would most definitely not approve of his having more than simple friendship with a girl. Fuji planned to start looking for a girlfriend once he's in junior high school. He just somehow had to survive another Valentine's Day next year without dying from chocolate overdose. Maybe he should feed Yuuta some of them. His brother wouldn't notice that his own pile of gifts had increased.

Valentine's Day was the most troublesome day of the year.

Tezuka didn't mean to complain. He certainly appreciated the trouble the girls had gone through to buy or make him chocolate. Considering how little he spoke to many of those girls, he was surprised that they cared enough to give him anything today. But what should he do with them? He certainly couldn't eat them all, but he couldn't throw them away, either. Tezuka sighed quietly, exasperated by girls' annual unreasonable, unbearable excitement.

Having a girlfriend was useful, Tezuka thought. His friend, Kyo, who had a girlfriend in another class, didn't get as many chocolate. Some girls did give him friendship chocolates, but that was it. He didn't have to go home carrying a bag of chocolate. He wouldn't have people stare and giggle at him. He wouldn't have to deal with disappointed girls on White Day. And to think Kyo was envious of him for getting so many chocolate!

Lost in thought of how to solve the chocolate issue, Tezuka bumped into someone when he rounded a corner. He quickly apologized then knelt to pick up chocolates that had spilt from his bag. He noticed that the stranger did the same, collecting his own fallen wrapped chocolates. His bag contained even more of the treat than Tezuka's if that's even possible.

"Sorry." Fuji apologized with a slightly weary smile. He had noticed the boy's bag of chocolate. From the look on his face, he seemed to enjoy the day as much as Fuji did. He knew he shouldn't be, but Fuji was glad that he wasn't the only one suffering today. The boy nodded and left quickly. He couldn't blame him. Fuji, too, didn't like being seen carrying so a bag of Valentine's Day gifts. People stared and even pointed and laughed, and Fuji could only completely ignore them for so long. He had to admit he was a little embarrassed, even though according to some of his friends he should be proud instead.

On his way home, Fuji promised himself that he would definitely get a girlfriend when he entered junior high school. He figured it was the polite way to reject a Valentine's gift. No one would be hurt and he wouldn't have to be responsible for any girl's heart, except for his girlfriend's. Yes, he decided with a bright smile, that was a good plan.

TBC

A/N: Nope it hasn't ended yet. There will be 7 more chapters and a little angst. Also, I apologize if anyone's offended by Tezuka and Fuji's view of getting girfriends. I personally disagree with them, but they're just kids in this fic and wouldn't know better. I hope you like it so far. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer apply.

**Making History**

**Friday, February 14 1997**

Tezuka held back a sigh as he returned to his class while carrying yet another box of chocolate. He had lost count of how many times he'd been called by girls to accept their home-made chocolate. To this day, he still couldn't find a way to refuse them in fear of hurting their feelings. But accepting those chocolate was the most he could do. He couldn't do anything with their disappointment on White Day next month because Tezuka honestly wasn't interested in any of them.

Sadly, Tezuka still couldn't find a girlfriend. Many of his classmates saw entering junior high school as the first rite of adulthood. Somehow it encouraged them to take the next step in their relationships with girls. Tezuka didn't share the exhilaration. In Seigaku, he had found something far more interesting than getting a girlfriend; tennis.

"Oh, did you get another chocolate?"

Fuji smiled when Tezuka looked at him coldly. He was used to the bespectacled boy, although many were scared of him. Well, he guessed not as many as he initially thought if the overflowing bag near Tezuka's desk in his classroom was any indication. Fuji smiled wider, glad that he didn't have to go through that this year.

"Fuji." Tezuka greeted him politely. They weren't exactly friends, despite the way Fuji treated him. Tezuka was a little wary of the shorter boy. There was always something unexpected when it came to Fuji, convincing him that he had to keep his guard up around him.

"You know, my sister told me there's a surefire way to avoid this situation." Fuji offered. He moved closer to Tezuka, as if what he's going to say was a secret no one should know. And in a way, it was. He didn't want to hurt innocent girls' hearts. "You should get a girlfriend."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes but otherwise didn't react. Fuji liked how he did that. Many times, people seemed confused about how to deal with him, nervously looking for an escape or getting tongue-tied trying to reply. Tezuka was one of the few that treated him as if he was an ordinary person that he was. "I see how that works for you," he said, referring to Fuji's girlfriend, Yuki.

Fuji chuckled, not denying. He did receive some of the delicacy from other girls, but they were all friendship chocolate, ones he didn't mind receiving then returning next month. There's only one homemade chocolate for him this year, the one from Yuki. She also insisted on a special date today and Fuji believed this was the first time Valentine's Day wasn't such a troublesome day of the year.

Tezuka sighed. He didn't want to have this type of conversation. Especially in a public space where he could clearly see girls watching them, looking for a chance to have some of their time. "I'll see you later at practice." He said, wanting to get into the relative safety of his classroom as soon as possible.

Tezuka returned Fuji's wave with a nod, wondering if he really should get a girlfriend to save him from this misery. But he quickly banished the thought from his mind. There were other more important things to worry about: academic performance and tennis. He returned to his classroom, ignoring hopeful stares given his way, and thought of tennis.

**Sunday, February 14 1999**

Well, this was a nice change, Fuji thought as he smiled at the bright sky. He was relieved that this year's Valentine's Day fell on a Sunday. That meant he didn't have to deal with chocolate this year except for the cake his sister insisted on making. It was nice that he didn't have to deal with hopeful looks and dates. This February 14th was just another ordinary day.

Except that it's not, was it? It was his last Valentine's Day in Seigaku. Next year, he couldn't tease his juniors about their popularity. Next year, he was the junior. Although Fuji didn't think that high school was very different from junior high school, he couldn't help but want to enjoy everything with his schoolmates (or a girlfriend, but Fuji wasn't that desperate for a repeat of dealing with emotional breakdown) this year; reminiscing silly memories, bonding over time that would never return, and celebrating every event, Valentine's Day included. When he saw it that way, Fuji was a little disappointed that this Valentine's Day fell on a Sunday.

He stopped when he saw Tezuka lying down on the grass in a secluded corner of a park. It was one of the last places he expected to find the captain. Fuji knew his life mostly revolved around tennis, school, and home. He wondered what the taller boy was doing here. Nevertheless, he was happy that he would have the opportunity to spend today with a familiar face.

Tezuka tuned himself out of his surroundings. His grandfather would chide him for letting his guard down, but he was very tired. He had spent countless days preparing for the entrance exam to high school, he barely had time to unwind. Tezuka missed playing tennis. He missed his friends and their chaotic energy. He missed having a friendly company to the point of regretting rejecting a girl who confessed to him a couple of days ago. Right now he wanted nothing more than to meet up with his teammates for a friendly tennis match (which he knew would turn competitive if not physically threatening in no time, but that's tennis for you). But he couldn't afford to exhaust himself. He still had a lot to study and had to conserve his energy.

At times like this, he wished he was as smart as Fuji or Inui. He imagined that entrance exam wasn't a big issue for those two. Meanwhile, he had to spend every waking hour cramming lessons into his memory. And although he didn't want to show it, his family's expectation for him to enter a famous high school was making him nervous because he didn't want to disappoint them.

"Are you okay?"

Tezuka opened his eyes. Only years of learning to control his expression prevent him from gasping in surprise when he suddenly saw Fuji's face above his. "Fuji." He greeted.

Fuji frowned. "You don't look okay." He said, sitting down next to his teammate.

"I'm all right." Tezuka said, sitting up. He tried to regain his focus. He couldn't let his guard down near Fuji. Who knew what Fuji would do if Tezuka let that happen. "I'm just tired."

"Studying hard for the entrance exam?" Fuji took a guess. Many of his friends did, and he was now familiar with the symptom of exhaustion. He felt bad for Tezuka but knew better than to show it. What they needed was support, assurances that they would succeed, not a reminder of how they're only humans with limits.

"Haven't you?" Tezuka suddenly snapped. He immediately regretted his words and took a deep breath. He shouldn't have snapped at anyone –especially a dear friend like Fuji- no matter how tired he was. "I'm sorry." He said, massaging the bridge of his nose to relieve some tension in his head. He was more tired that he thought he was if he lost control like that.

"It's okay." Fuji smiled in understanding. "I've been studying forever. I want to take a break." He looked at Tezuka, noting the pale-ish complexion. It's obvious that the boy had spent too much time cooped up in his room with his books. Fuji reached into his pocket for a bar of chocolate he bought to privately celebrate the day, broke it into two, and offered one to Tezuka.

Tezuka stared at the bar of sweetness. He just remembered what day it was, having been focused only on the date of the exam for weeks now. In usual circumstances, he would refuse such offer. But Fuji wasn't one of those girls and the chocolate looked too tempting to pass. He took the offered piece with a thanks and slowly took a bite.

Fuji smiled happily when he saw Tezuka gradually relaxed. He was a little startled when Tezuka's lips curved up ever so slightly. He wished he had his camera with him now; it was a rare scene he wanted to preserve in memory. Fuji began to eat his chocolate piece while looking at the blue sky, enjoying the day with sweetness in his mouth, warmth in his heart, and a friend by his side.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer apply

**Making History**

**Wednesday, February 14 2001**

The last person Tezuka expected to see right now was Fuji. He could deal with anyone, even Atobe and his strict grandfather. But, he didn't want to see Fuji when he was going to a date. The memory of his former teammate's teasing about his admirers and his (implied) frigidity was still fresh. Tezuka had little doubt Fuji would tease him once he figured out where he was going.

To be completely honest, Tezuka would mock himself, too. In the past, he had never seriously taken his friends' jokes about how he looked and behaved much more maturely than his real age. He did occasionally realize that his attitude, views, and expectations differed from his friends. But it wasn't until a couple of days ago he realized that his friends were wrong. He wasn't more mature than his age. He was (also?) outdated. He realized this when his girlfriend (sweet Yuka who was less innocent than she looked… not that anyone, especially his parents, knew) pressured him into arranging a romantic evening on Valentine's Day. He had expected that a relationship had at the age of seventeen would have less to do with celebrating unnecessary festivities and more with concerns about what the future might bring them. Sadly, he was wrong.

"How are you?" Fuji greeted politely. He tilted his head to the side, noting the taller boy's choice of outfit. He never thought that Tezuka had any fashion sense, certainly not the kind of fashion sense that would land him in jeans, t-shirt with a popular quote on it, and jacket from a famous brand. He fitted perfectly in the fashionable shopping area of the city, looking nothing like the boy Fuji once knew. Not that Fuji was complaining; Tezuka definitely looked good. Perhaps two years in high school had given him the youth that he seemed to lack in junior high? Fuji studied him more closely. Or maybe there's a simpler explanation. "On your way to a date?"

Tezuka's nearly inaudible sigh made Fuji's smile widen. Well, wasn't this a surprise? Tezuka Kunimitsu could actually fall for and date a girl! He wondered quietly how it began. Who confessed first? How did she look like? And most importantly: how far had they gone? Only the bespectacled boy's glare stopped Fuji from making inappropriate inquiries. Tezuka was lucky it was him whom he met. Inui would ignore his glares and ask those questions anyway, without caring that they were in public where people could clearly hear.

"Yes." Tezuka replied. He had specifically left home quietly to avoid this kind of question. It was horrible enough when his mother almost caught him reading her magazines for inspiration for the date he was supposed to arrange. "Where are you going?" He asked in search of a way out of the conversation. Fuji was dressed up, but then again he always was.

Laughing, Fuji mentioned a famous café downtown. Unlike Tezuka he was unashamed by the fact that he was going on a date. He had learnt from his sister that girls liked to be treated like they're the most special person in the world, especially today. Fuji didn't mind. He did think that Erika was special. "She loved the place when we went there a couple of months ago." He explained, smiling when he remembered her glowing face when she looked out of the window at the beautiful view of the city.

Tezuka nodded stiffly. He felt like an inattentive boyfriend after he heard Fuji's explanation. He hadn't really paid attention to the things Yuka liked. For this supposedly special date, he turned to internet and magazines for explanation. He wondered how Yuka was able to deal with him for the past year. "Sorry, but I'm going to be late. Yuka wouldn't like that." He said.

"Of course. I'm about to be late myself. We should catch up later. Can I have your cell phone number?" Fuji had lost touch with most of his junior high school friends, with very few exceptions like Taka-san and Eiji. He was happy to find someone he could talk about the past with, who wasn't so prone on distracting him mid-reminiscent with random outbursts/berserk moments. Thinking of the future was exciting, and the present was great. But nothing could really beat looking back on the moments that had gone.

After telling Fuji his number, Tezuka went on his way. He thought of his brief exchange with Fuji. He no longer felt ashamed of going on a Valentine's Day date. He was more ashamed of not putting enough effort for his girlfriend. It was a wonder she was still willing to be with him. But for how much longer would she be willing to put up with his ignorance? With this in mind, Tezuka walked faster. He shouldn't be late. It was the least he could do for Yuka.

**Thursday, February 14 2002**

This was the best year ever, Fuji decided as he drank his steaming mug of chocolate drink. He was studying architecture at one of Japan's best universities, the one he managed to enter after months of tireless studying. It easily beat the fact that he was single and quietly spending the day in a café filled with couples.

Although, not everything was as rosy as he wanted. The assignments were unforgiving and his excitement to learn everything about his dream cost him more than he had predicted. His parents would only tolerate his idealism for so long before nagging him into at least getting a part-time job to pay for some of his bills. With Yuuta coming to college this year (and also eager to leave home), his parents had to tighten their belt. He had to make time for something other than building the foundation of his dream soon. But, as all college students knew, procrastination was an irresistible mistress.

"Fuji."

Tezuka found it hard to control his expression when Fuji looked at him with a look he expected to only find in children who just received toys they had been crying for. It didn't look really out of place on Fuji's face –Tezuka always thought Fuji retained more than a little of his childish nature. Although it was a little weird considering the fact that this was a college student he was talking about here, Tezuka was willing to make exception in this case. This was Fuji after all.

"May I sit here? All the seats are taken." He asked, turning slightly to remind Fuji of the couples filling the wildly decorated café. It wasn't the kind of place Tezuka would want to come near. In fact, he carefully avoided any place with any hint of pink nowadays. But, he had just gotten back from a class and wanted to kick back and relax a little in a place that wasn't his tiny apartment. He was a little horrified when he saw that couples had taken over the café nearest to the campus. When he saw Fuji alone on a corner he was a little relieved, though still apprehensive since they hadn't talked for a couple of years now.

"Sure. Be my date." Fuji joked. He laughed when Tezuka gave him a pointed look and called the waitress. "I didn't know you're also going to this university." He said after the waitress had taken Tezuka's order –chocolate drink just like his. "What are you studying?"

"Economy." Tezuka answered. Although he didn't express himself much, Fuji could tell that he was satisfied with his choice of major. And if his reading of his friend's expression was wrong, he got another prove when they started a conversation on how great their courses were. Fuji could feel some people giving them strange looks (conversations on tedious life were unofficially banned during Valentine's Day) but ignored them as he kept attempting to show Tezuka how much better his major was than Tezuka. Fuji laughed when the bespectacled young man refused to concede his points, having too much fun to care about ruining the romantic atmosphere around them.

"We should meet up more often!"

"You never called." Tezuka pointed out. He remembered that he had given Fuji his number at some point in the past, but he never received any call or messages from them. Not that he had been anxiously waiting for them. He was going out with Yuka that time, and was doing his best to make it work. He failed quite spectacularly at that. She ended up cheating on him with a friend who 'realized and cared about her existence'. Tezuka couldn't say he's heartbroken. He was just disappointed that she ended things that way.

"I didn't know you're waiting for that." Fuji replied with a suggestive look that made Tezuka squirmed in his seat. "All right, I promise I'll call sometimes. Or can I come to your place to see you? Are you still living with your parents?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?" Fuji asked again. He laughed when Tezuka gave him a pointed look. Seriously, he wouldn't be surprised if Tezuka turned out to still be a virgin. He seemed so averse to the idea of being with a girl.

"I live alone." Tezuka clarified before Fuji could suggest something more scandalous. He didn't know whether he should be worried or not when Fuji looked thoughtful after hearing that.

"What do you think about living together?" Fuji asked. A smile spread on his face when Tezuka's face turned slightly red. What was he thinking? Fuji was sure that Tezuka hadn't had any girlfriend for a while. The poor thing. Fuji should hook him up with some girl someday. But back to what he was saying. "I have a spare room in my apartment near here. Now I'm looking for a roommate to split the rent with. Besides, Yuuta is coming to the university this year and I don't want to burden my parents."

Tezuka thought of it carefully. Saving money was a good idea. And not to mention that this wouldn't be a random stranger he would live with. It's going to be Fuji, a friend he had known for many years. Tezuka did have doubt about how well he would get along with the brunet. Their personalities couldn't be more different. Wouldn't they just drive each other mad? But then again, they just had a great conversation and Tezuka had never ever seen anyone not getting along with Fuji (except for Yuuta, but that was another issue entirely.)

"Let me see the apartment first." Tezuka finally said. From the look on Fuji's face, he knew that the shorter young man knew he would agree eventually. His corners of his lips turned up to form a tiny smile, seen by no one but the person in front of him. Fuji's excitement was contagious. Even Tezuka wasn't immune to it.

"Of course! I'll show you the place after we finish our drink!" Fuji said happily.

It was an unpredictable day, but Fuji didn't mind surprises. He had little doubt that he would get along with Tezuka. After all, they managed to survive tennis championships and rivalries; living together couldn't be that much harder. Fuji looked at his friend over the rim of his mug. He couldn't possibly tell Tezuka how much he appreciated his agreement to live with him, a friend he hadn't met for years (and neglected to contact him and could possibly be a serial killer now). But when he saw the look on Tezuka's face, he knew his gratitude was accepted, and he smiled, looking forward to giving his new roommate a tour.

TBC

A/N: What do you think? Oh, and be prepared. Next chapter will be angsty and long.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And here comes the longest and angstiest chapter. Well, it's not as angsty as my other works, but it's the angstiest in this fic.I'm also really sorry for not posting yesterday. I couldn't login to ffnet at all. So today, I treat you to a double update!

**Making History**

**Saturday, February 14 2004**

"I'm gay."

Tezuka lowered his face, unable to meet Fuji's eyes. He had thought of better ways to come out. He had even thought of not coming out ever. But he felt that he owed Fuji the truth, that since Fuji was his best friend and roommate he should not lie. But truthfully, he wasn't quite sure about this, about how to say it, how to prepare himself, how to deal with Fuji's unknown response. They were best friends, but coming out could change many things.

The realization that he was gay had hit Tezuka hard last year. He hadn't given it much thought in the past. He had thought his lack of interest in girls as being the result of his strict upbringing. The fact that he was more drawn to images of men barely registered to him. He had chalked it up to admiration, refusing to even come near the idea that his interest was deeper than what was socially acceptable. But living with Fuji forced him to acknowledge some things. When he found himself unable to stray his eyes from his roommate at unusual times like when he left the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips or when he went around their apartment topless during summer, Tezuka had to face the fact that. That's when he started to think of the times he stopped to admire images of male athletes and artists. It wasn't platonic, he realized. There was lust involved. There was more attraction than he ever felt for a girl. He could deny it all he wanted, but deep down inside he knew he was gay.

Fuji was stunned. It was rare for him to be stunned by anything, but he was now. He had thought it's going to be a quiet evening with Tezuka. He had thought they're just going to chat about college, friends, and family; celebrate the mercifully peaceful Valentine's Day this year; watch TV; and order terrible takeout as usual. He had never thought that Tezuka would use this opportunity to come out.

He admitted that he had mentioned it in the past as a joke. Tezuka never had any girlfriend and it became a running joke that he was either frigid or gay. Fuji had thought Tezuka was just a late bloomer, though. He had thought that Tezuka was one of the guys who quickly settled down with the first girl he took a liking to, not bothering with the whole complicated process of dating and that's why he always rejected the girls Fuji tried to hook him up with. He had thought that he got Tezuka figured out.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Fuji said honestly.

Tezuka swallowed the lump in his throat then stood up. Of everyone in his life, he had counted on Fuji to be the most accepting. Obviously he had completely shocked his roommate. Was it a good shock or a bad one? "I'm sorry. I'll…"

"No! No!" Fuji quickly, pulling Tezuka's arm so he would sit down again beside him. "I'm just surprised… but… I don't mind."

Fuji released his hold on Tezuka's arm, suddenly feeling self-conscious. But he considered himself an open-minded person. So what if his best friend had just told him that he was gay? He was surprised, but he shouldn't treat it like it's some kind of deadly disease. Tezuka, his best friend, needed support and assurance that he wouldn't be shunned away. The bespectacled brunet might not say or show much, but Fuji was well-versed to his silence, especially now that they were roommates. He knew from the way Tezuka looked away and was tense under his touch that he was nervous. Terrified, even.

"I'm just surprised. Didn't you have a girlfriend?"

Tezuka took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself to try to make Fuji understand. It was a complicated story to tell and while Fuji's response so far had been favorable, it might change. "Yes. But I've been thinking about why it didn't work and why I'm not interested in trying to make it work with any girl since." He lied a little about it. He had come to the realization a couple of months ago. But he wasn't sure Fuji was ready for that right now when he was still grasping the new fact about Tezuka. "I realized that I'm far more interested in being in a relationship with men than with women. That I'm gay."

Fuji nodded slowly. He was still surprised, but had gradually calmed down enough to accept Tezuka's confession. He sounded sure, like he had given it much thought. That was like the Tezuka he knew. For some reason, the thought calmed Fuji down further. This was still Tezuka, his best friend, his roommate. He knew how to deal with this. "Have you told anyone else?"

Tezuka shook his head. "You're the first one I tell."

"Okay." Fuji breathed slowly. "Tezuka?"

Tezuka turned to face Fuji for the first time since he told him that he's gay. His apprehension dissipated when he saw that Fuji was smiling at him. He nearly sighed in relief when Fuji gripped his shoulder firmly to show him support.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you." Forever. Always. This wasn't a promise. This was a fact. Fuji didn't make a habit of abandoning his friends and he certainly didn't want to start doing that with Tezuka. Especially not with Tezuka. He would never reject or leave Tezuka behind.

The tension he felt disappeared. It felt good to know that there's at least one person who supported him. "Thank you. I don't want you to take it the wrong way, but I'll move out."

"What? Why?" Fuji asked, a little hurt that his friend refused to be near him any longer. Hadn't he convinced Tezuka that he would always have his support? "I don't mind you staying here."

"I know." Tezuka stopped, trying to find a way to put his feelings to words. He didn't want to make Fuji uncomfortable in any way. Like Fuji, he was also still learning to accept his sexual preference. It was going to be a difficult time and he didn't want to burden Fuji with it. Besides, he had to learn to depend on no one but himself because that's the kind of life he knew he would lead. "I need to learn to be independent." He said eventually, hoping that Fuji would understand.

Fuji's sigh and resigned smile put Tezuka at ease. He felt that it was far too early to be happy. He wasn't optimistic enough to believe that things would end up the way it did tonight. He knew there would be rejections. He knew there would be pain. But for now, he was content to have a friend.

**Monday, February 14 2005**

Fuji officially started the 'celebration' with a demand. "You must accompany me tonight!" He told Tezuka on the phone. He refused to hear any excuses, choosing a meeting place for tonight and then ending the call with a threat that he would be sorely disappointed if Tezuka didn't turn up. When the tall man arrived at the club (one of the few that wasn't washed in horrid pink), Fuji was more than a little tipsy, grinning stupidly and waving crazily. It took a tall glass of water, a visit to the men's room, and a stern talk from Tezuka to bring his sobriety back.

"I've had a terrible week." He said once he was less inclined to humiliate himself in public. Fuji intended to stop at that but somehow ended up telling Tezuka about how he was dumped a few days before Valentine's Day because he was so busy with his work in the architecture firm trying to get extra money so he could take his girlfriend to a fancy restaurant on tonight. Well, apparently this surprise wasn't a good one. She refused to listen to his explanation, telling him that she had had enough of his ignorance. Why wasn't she more understanding? It's not like she didn't know how busy it was to be the new intern at an office. It's not like he hadn't told her a million times that he loved her so much he'd do anything for her.

"I understand." Tezuka replied quietly once Fuji stopped his complains to drink a glass of juice. He did his best to ignore the noise in the club, leaning close to his friend so he wouldn't have to scream to be heard. He usually refused his colleagues' invitation to a night out after work, not liking the thought of being drunk and deafened by the loud noises in a club. But Fuji was always an exception. "My boyfriend just left me, too."

Now, this shouldn't be a big surprise. It's pretty obvious that Tezuka was terrible with this relationship thing. He had always been too quiet, something often misinterpreted as a sign of indifference. He had also been accused of being a self-absorbed workaholic among other things. In fact, Tezuka was so lacking confidence in his dating skills that he actually made a bet with himself about how long it would take before this relationship ended. He predicted seven months, but it actually ended in five. He was a more than a little disappointed with the fact.

"Is he an idiot?" Fuji asked with a disapproving frown. He had only met the guy once and thought that he was lucky to get Tezuka. Maki was an emotional person, Tezuka's complete opposite, but he was attractive and seemed to adore the tall man. Fuji didn't think that they would last forever, but this ended much earlier than he thought. "Why aren't you drunk?" He then demanded when he realized that Tezuka was still very much sober. In fact he hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol since he arrived an hour ago.

Tezuka sighed. He was tired, sad, and annoyed by the loud music. He wanted to lock himself up in his apartment, thinking of why he ended up being dumped and how he could've made things work, as he had done the past couple of days. "It's Monday night. We have work tomorrow."

Fuji thought about this while finishing his juice. In the end, he nodded his agreement. "Can you accompany me to the train station?" He asked.

Later that night, when they were on their way to the train station and Fuji was almost fully sober, he spoke again. "It's my shortest relationship ever." He admitted. He rubbed his face tiredly, smile slipping away. He was too tired to act happy or even nonchalant right now.

Tezuka hummed to show that he was listening. It was also his shortest relationship ever, but he didn't think Fuji wanted to hear that now. He glanced at his long-time friend, frowning when he recognized the signs of physical and emotional exhaustion. Maybe he should accompany Fuji all the way to his apartment just to make sure that he was all right. His ex-boyfriend told him to give a hug at times like this, but it was out of line no matter how Fuji looked like he needed one right now. Besides, he was still recovering from a breakup and the heavy loads of his new job, too. He didn't think he could cheer Fuji up when he was like this.

"What should we do to survive this?" Fuji asked with a tired sigh.

"Work." Tezuka replied automatically. It had been his defense mechanism. He threw himself into his work to ignore the pain of the breakup. Probably it's not healthy, but he didn't care. He had to move on with his life, and currently, his life was all about working to make a living.

The answer was so characteristically Tezuka. Fuji couldn't help but smile a little. They were both still hurting, but were both determined to heal and move on. Tezuka was right. He had to force himself to go back to his regular life until he was ready to objectively reassess what had happened with his relationship. Alcohol helped, but only temporarily and he shouldn't depend himself on it. "I guess so. And I think I'll go home this weekend to see how everyone's doing." He decided. He would call his sister and ask her to bring her kids and tell Yuuta to come, too. Nothing would cheer him up like spending time with family. Although, he couldn't say the same applied to Tezuka. He asked his next question carefully, not wanting to upset his friend further. "How is your family?"

"Grandfather is sick, but mother told me not to worry." Tezuka replied. He hadn't met his family since the New Year but didn't really miss them. He felt guilty when he was around them. They still believed that one day he would marry and have kids, and he didn't dare ruin the fantasy. "I plan to visit him in the hospital sometime this week." To talk, to pretend, but not to confess. It wasn't the right time to do that. He wondered if the right time would ever come at all. He had resigned himself to the possibility of lying to them for the rest of his life.

There was sadness in Tezuka's gait when he walked away from the train station. He wondered if he had the same sadness. He didn't handle this breakup as well as he had in the past. Regaining his equilibrium was harder this time. It was lost under the mountain of work to the point where he was worried he would never find it again. But he would. He should. Because live went on. Time didn't wait for anyone. Fuji would move one, one step at a time. For now he was slow, but he would regain his speed. He would be fine again. And, one day, he would be ready to love again.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: More angst in this chapter. Apparently I missed torturing Fuji XD

Standard disclaimer apply.

**Making History**

**Wednesday, February 14 2007**

Fuji called him just when sleep was about to claim him. Tezuka yawned, checked the time, then picked up the phone. He hoped this was important. He had a meeting early in the morning and he really wanted to get promoted. After all, his rivals were all married men, those were generally more favored by bosses. Tezuka only had his hard work and loyalty to back him up.

"Hello?"

"I'm engaged."

Tezuka was jolted into full wakefulness at the announcement. He couldn't lie. He had seen it coming. Fuji was very serious with Hana and had even gone so far as to plan their future. Tezuka had told him to slow down. It's too early for that, seeing that they had only been together for half a year. It's not that he thought Hana was a bad person or doubted that she made Fuji happy. He just didn't want his friend to rush into something as life-changing as marriage. Apparently, his advice fell to deaf ears.

Fuji smiled while looking lovingly at the sleeping woman in his bed. He could tell that Tezuka didn't really approve his decision. Fuji had counted on that, in fact. Tezuka was always logical and logically it was a terrible idea to get engaged to someone you had only known for half six months. But he was in love. He was sure of it. He loved Hana and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. To his joy and relief she felt the same way.

"I proposed when we were on our date earlier in the evening. You should've seen her face. She was really shocked. It really was the ultimate Valentine's Day date!" Fuji said with a laugh. He only wished that he could give her a fancier ring. But he didn't have enough money to buy the ring he thought she deserved and he couldn't wait until he did. Hana did that to him. She made him too excited, too optimistic. Fuji sometimes felt he was losing his grip on reality when he was with her, but it wasn't a bad feeling. He just had to learn to slow down a little. He's sure Tezuka would gladly help as always. "I know you told me to wait, but I can't. Please don't be angry." He begged when he realized that Tezuka's silence stretched a little too long.

Tezuka slowly sat up on the edge of his bed. "I'm not angry." He denied. No, he wasn't angry. He was just… What? Surprised? Amused? Annoyed? Disappointed? Jealous? The last one seemed to be the closest to the truth if the stinging pain in his heart was any indication. Tezuka looked around his quiet room, thought of how uninviting it was. The only decoration here was the folders containing his work. There wasn't a even a single picture to remind him or a special moment or person, like he had no personality and no life. This was his life; lonely, tedious, impersonal. The complete opposite of Fuji's life. "I'm just surprised."

"You are angry." Fuji said, frowning now. Something seemed off with Tezuka. He didn't know what exactly, but he could tell that his friend wasn't very happy for him. It's not that he expected Tezuka to be very excited to hear the news, because that would be so out of character of Tezuka. But he sounded… hollow. Pained, even. "Are you okay?" He sat up, ready to go to Tezuka's apartment now if needed.

"I'm fine Fuji. It's just…" Tezuka stopped to sigh, trying to control his feelings. "It's nearly midnight. I was just about to sleep." He lied even though he knew Fuji wouldn't fully believe him. He just didn't –no, couldn't tell him what he was going through right now. Tezuka himself still didn't fully understand the unexpected insight of his life. He just knew one thing: he was lonely. And honestly, it was his own fault. It's not like there was no one interested in being with him. He was the one who chose to focus solely on his work. He was the one who isolated himself. "Congratulation. I'm happy for you."

Are you? Fuji wanted to ask but thought better of it. He knew Tezuka well enough to know that when he's like this, he wouldn't talk. There were topics they barely spoke of and emotions was one of those. Fuji could only hope that one day, his friend would let him understand him better. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

The call ended after Tezuka gave his acquiescence. But his sleepiness was lost although he felt more weary. His mind kept turning to Fuji and Hana and the life they both would live together. Tezuka knew he would never have that –not in Japan, at least. But maybe he could try. Maybe he shouldn't easily give up and resigned himself to a lonely life. It's a big risk, but it's might be a risk worth taking. Yes, he definitely should try. He would call Hiro tomorrow, and then maybe he wouldn't be so jealous of Fuji.

**Thursday, February 14 2008**

Fuji had to drag himself to the door to open it for Tezuka. He tried to smile when he saw his friend's concerned face but failed. He muttered something resembling an invitation and stepped back to allow Tezuka to enter. Despite the fact that he was the one who requested Tezuka's presence tonight, he found it difficult to look at him, let alone talk to him. But he knew Tezuka would wait until he was ready. If he wouldn't talk tonight, Tezuka would accompany him quietly and come again when Fuji was finally ready. He had wasted the time and energy of so many people who tried to help him. He should stop doing it. He should get over Hana.

"I'm sorry for calling you. I'm sure you'd rather be with Hiro right now." Fuji said, voice rough with too many tears shed. He winced. Where had his composure gone to? He had been proud of it. He always knew how to remain calm, and even unreadable, in the most difficult situations. In the rare occasions that he couldn't do it, it didn't last very long. That's how he managed to gain such a huge success in his company. However, Hana always managed to be the exception for him. She always managed to change him, turn him into someone he didn't recognize. She never stopped doing that even after she left.

"He understands." Tezuka replied, sitting down close to Fuji. It was obvious to him that Fuji had cried again. It had been over a week since Hana broke their engagement, and yet Fuji still hadn't recovered. It hurt him to know his friend was hurting so bad and there was little he could do to help.

Tezuka blamed Hana for Fuji's breakdown. Why did she suddenly change her mind? What on earth did she mean by 'searching for happiness'? Wasn't she happy with Fuji? The brunet practically worshipped her, giving her anything she could possibly want and asking very little in return. Were her smiles fake? Were her love confessions nothing but lies? Tezuka believed that Fuji deserved better than her, but he wished he didn't have to go through so much pain to find that better person.

"I'm sorry." Fuji apologized again. It seemed like that was all he said lately. He had burdened so many people, and worse, he couldn't stop it. Fuji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really should get a grip. Why was it so hard to get back to his life? "It's just that…" He stopped, stopping the tears that threatened to fall again. "It's just that I proposed her on this date last year and I…"

Fuji couldn't speak anymore, but words weren't necessary. Tezuka wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders to console him. Fuji felt cold in his arms, like all warmth had escaped his body and his soul. Tezuka pulled him a little closer, hoping he could take away some of the pain with mere touch.

"I love her." Fuji said softly. "I want her to be happy. But I wish she would find her happiness with me."

"Fuji…"

Fuji smiled bitterly. "I've been thinking… I should've noticed earlier that something's wrong. Hana is an impulsive person, but my proposal was too unexpected, even for her. She's right, of course. This was a huge leap we're taking. You were right. I should've thought of it more carefully." He denied Tezuka's protest with a shake of his head. "It's true. You were right. I was rushing into things, and in the end it made her unhappy. She isn't ready. She doesn't want to marry me."

Tezuka could say nothing. He couldn't deny that he had thought of that, and Fuji had read him perfectly as always. But what hurt him more than the thought that perhaps his insensitive opinion had played a part in bringing Fuji pain, was the fact that the brunet obviously still put Hana's happiness before his. Tezuka wanted to say that he deserved someone better than the selfish girl, but that would only make Fuji angry. He still loved her, no matter how undeserving of his love she was.

"You're lucky." Fuji suddenly said. He pulled away from Tezuka's half-hug to smile at his friend. Tezuka's confused look made him chuckle weakly for the first time in days. "Hiro loves you so much."

Tezuka lowered his face, a little embarrassed. He knew that well. Hiro said it to him many times a day, kissed him when Tezuka grew tired of words, held him when his doubt crept back into his heart. He was really lucky to find someone who could tolerate him, loved him despite all his flaws. "Aa."

"Maa… I'm a little jealous." Fuji joked weakly. He held Tezuka's hand when the sharp pain brought by memory of being the couple everyone envied returned. "I like the way Hiro looks at you. And how he wants to hold your hand all the time. And do you know that you smile every time you talk about him?"

Tezuka was sure his face was beet red right now, but it made Fuji smile so he didn't mind so much. He defended himself half-heartedly, silently encouraging the brunet to tease him. Fuji didn't miss the opportunity, of course, mentioning things that even Tezuka didn't notice and had thought to be well-hidden. But it's worth it because Fuji was smiling and even laughing a few times. It's worth it because now he could see the friend he knew return.

"I want that relationship." Fuji said when he was sure that Tezuka's face would never return to its original color. Tezuka said nothing back but his softening eyes told a million things Fuji couldn't even begin to describe. Fuji close his eyes and sighed happily at the unspoken support, the 'you will find someone better' that Tezuka thoughtfully left unsaid. It's going to take a while before he could believe that, but he was making the first step. He would eventually get there. Fuji smiled at Tezuka and squeezed his hand.

TBC

A/N: One more short angsty chapter and we're back to fluff. I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here comes the short chapter... which is almost 1000 words... But it's short compared to earlier chapters because this time it's just 1 part (1 V-day) instead of 2. Also, hello there, fluff! Nice to see you again!

Standard disclaimer apply.

**Making History**

**Sunday, February 14 2010**

Cold. Lonely. Hurt.

Tezuka never thought he would experience those again. He thought that, although his life could never be the kind idealized by people, he would be content for the rest of his life. He thought that that kind of dream of a happily ever after would be possible with Hiro. And maybe it was. Tezuka would never know now that Hiro had left.

Tezuka scoffed to himself and his naiveté –he really should've known better than believing fantasy. But bitterness did nothing to alleviate his longing. For three years, Hiro had been his lover and best friend. He had even reduced his time with Fuji in favor of spending time with Hiro (Fuji had never complained but Tezuka didn't miss the miniscule frown when he turned down an offer for an outing). Tezuka was ashamed to admit that he had grown a dependent on him. He had focused his pursuit of happiness on his relationship with Hiro, and as a result, he was at a lost now that he was alone.

Yes, alone. And he didn't know how to survive this anymore.

A sudden ring from his cell phone made Tezuka jumped. He sighed, and picked it up, partially hoping it was an apology from Hiro. But it wasn't. It was a message from Fuji. He frowned. He had told Fuji that he would be busy with work for a little while (which wasn't entirely untrue) so he'd rather not be disturbed. Fuji had agreed since unlike Tezuka he had many friends and coworkers he loved to spend time with instead of focusing all his attention to one person. He only interrupted briefly one time after Tezuka told him Hiro had left him to marry a woman because his parents demanded him to have a family of his own. A family that Tezuka couldn't give. A family that Hiro admitted to wanting so badly. Tezuka had wanted to contact him at times, needing someone to talk to, but he was worried about Fuji's response after the way he had repeatedly pushed him away in the past. Although, if this text was any indication, then Fuji wasn't mad at all.

_Check your email_. Fuji's message said simply, without the smileys he usually used as if even in written words, he couldn't help but smile at people. Too bad the symbols didn't have the same effect as the real thing, although Tezuka wasn't sure the real person could make him smile at all at this point.

The tall man went to his laptop to do as he had been told to. This had better not be a prank because Tezuka was not in the mood to entertain him. He had had a really terrible mood lately. His co-workers had noticed this and even resorted to avoiding him completely. Tezuka was glad he was no longer in the marketing department. Imagine having to deal with clients when he's like this. He would definitely be fired and he didn't know what to do with his life if his job was taken away from him, too.

There was a new email from Fuji simply titled 'For Tezuka'. The intended recipient sighed in exasperation, almost entirely certain now that it was a prank. He opened it anyway and his eyebrow rose when he saw that Fuji had sent him a video. His phone rang again before he could decide whether to open it or not.

_Have you opened it?_

_What is this?_ Tezuka typed back.

_Just check it!_ Fuji ordered with a written smile Tezuka couldn't say 'no' to. He shook his head and decided to obey.

Tezuka blinked when the video opened with a picture of him smiling that must've been taken without his permission. Music followed as the picture change into another one of him and his Seigaku teammates, then of him with his cousins when they were kids. The music was soon accompanied by the voice of an amateur singer that Tezuka soon identified as Fuji. What on earth was this? Tezuka wondered as he watched the pictures keep changing.

Fuji answered him through that song. He told him that he wasn't alone. That he knew things were tough now, but he believed Tezuka would pull through. He told him of what he had forgotten in his sadness: that he had friends who cared. He reminded him of the times long gone when he had managed to survive difficult times, and that this time wouldn't be different. Fuji told him he understood if Tezuka wanted to be alone for now, but he wanted Tezuka to know that he would be there for him if Tezuka wanted him to.

Tezuka watched the pictures of his past while listening to Fuji's horrible voice. Some of them he recognized, others he believed were secretly taken, and there were even random pictures of kittens that were supposed to represent his friendships. When the video ended with a picture of him and Fuji glowering and smiling, respectively, at the camera, Tezuka replayed it.

After what must be the hundredth time he watched the video, Tezuka got up from his seat, grabbed his coat, and left his apartment. He briskly walked, the stupid song in his mind, to a destination he knew by heart. It was pretty late when he arrived, but he knocked on the door confidently, knowing that the person on the other side was still awake.

Fuji opened the door, surprise marring his face for a moment before melting into a smile. "Come on in." He said, opening the door wider for Tezuka.

Tezuka stepped into the apartment. And when Fuji closed the door behind him and smiled at him, he knew for sure that things were going to be okay.

TBC

A/N: Just 1 part, but tomorrow we'll focus on Fuji and more fluffiness!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the fluff! Tho I'm not really good at fluff... I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Standard disclaimer apply

**Making History**

**Monday, February 14 2011**

Fuji threw himself to the sofa, then stretched his body lazily. As usual, it was a busy Monday. He was glad to be home, away from work. As much as he loved his job and his current project, he needed to get away from them for a while. He was so exhausted he was almost missed his stop as he fell asleep on the train. Thankfully he had prepared dinner the night before because he didn't think he could cook anything without burning down the apartment. Now he just had to reheat them once Tezuka arrived.

They had grown very close nowadays. Fuji knew they had been best friends for many years now, and living together had definitely brought them onto a new level of closeness. But back then, there was a certain unspoken boundary between them, one that they dared not cross in fear of offending each other. There were things they just knew about each other but didn't talk about, unless they really had to.

But now they talked about everything (or, well, Fuji talked about everything while Tezuka just mostly listened). They saw each other more often than before, to the point where they had to make a pact to not contact each other for a week so they could see their neglected friends. Much to Fuji's amusement, Tezuka was the one who gave in first by sending him a link to a video of their match in National Championship back in junior high school. They learnt their lesson after that and not make more stupid pacts, although now they only saw each other twice or three times a week. And tonight, Tezuka promised that he would come for dinner.

Fuji yawned and checked his watch. He had come home earlier than usual so he had time to rest a little before Tezuka arrived. The preparation was almost complete anyway. He only had to throw away the trash, hid his dirty laundry, and he was ready for a guest. So, Fuji closed his eyes and drifted up to take a quick nap on the couch.

Unfortunately, that quick nap became hours long. When Fuji opened his eyes, the lights in his apartment were already turned on although he was sure that when he arrived, they were still off. He quickly sat up, remembering the tasks that he should've done.

Fuji looked up to see Tezuka coming out of his kitchen. He was dressed in casual clothes which meant that he had gone home to change. Fuji had slept much longer than he thought if Tezuka had the time to go to his apartment across the city and then went here. From the delicious smell emanating from the kitchen, Tezuka had also reheated the food himself. Fuji rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I overslept."

Tezuka nodded in understanding. "You looked tired." He said, sitting down next to Fuji, the sides of their bodies pressing closely despite the available space in the couch.

Fuji couldn't resist leaning on him, enjoying his warmth and strength. He liked being close to Tezuka like this -he made Fuji felt protected. Fuji was by no mean a weak person physically or emotionally, but it was nice to know that someone had his back when he let his guard down, and he would like to think that Tezuka felt the same. He rubbed his tired eyes. "It's a good thing I gave you my key. You would've been locked outside otherwise."

"You're too trusting." Tezuka said with a frown. Obviously he still didn't think it was a good idea to give the spare key to one's apartment to other people. What if someone stole the key? He warned Fuji many times. It almost as if he didn't want them to trust other people after the ends of their relationships centuries ago (and it's not like anyone on earth had the courage to steal anything from him and risk his deadly glares). But they had moved on, of course. They learnt to trust again. They learnt to take risks again. And best of all, they learnt to open up with each other. They were definitely closer than ever before, and maybe that's why Tezuka was paranoid. He didn't want to lose Fuji's hard-won trust.

It was a silly notion, of course. One that had never crossed Fuji's mind. Tezuka was the one person who would never intentionally let him down, the one person he knew he could count on. His confidante, his partner-in-crime, his rival, his best friend, his lo…. "But it's you! I trust you with my key, with my life, and my heart even!" Fuji laughed.

There was something in Tezuka's eyes that made Fuji stopped. There it was, that emotion that Fuji hadn't been able to name. He had seen it in Tezuka's eyes before, but never as clear as tonight. Tonight he was open, naked, fragile. So Fuji leaned in and brushed his lips against Tezuka's, needing to covey that he felt the same, that he wanted to share the weakness and the strength, that he was scared but felt that it was worth the risk, that Tezuka was worth the risk.

The kiss last just a second but they were both breathless when it ended. Like they had forgotten how to breathe. Like they were exhausted from hiding this feeling inside.

"I didn't know you're…" Tezuka started. Their faces were only scant inches apart and neither was willing to pull back.

"I don't like labels." Fuji whispered.

Tezuka looked at him, considering. "We don't need labels." He agreed.

Then they kissed again and again and again until the world blurred into pleasant mixture of the novelty and familiarity of love. Fuji knew there were things to talk about, to worry, and to plan, but now it was about them and the present, not the world and the future. Logic could wait until tomorrow.

TBC

A/N: One more chapter to go!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's the final chapter! In a way, I wish I could make this as long as my other multichapter fics, esp. last chapter. Normally I would separate that chapter into two parts at least to avoid a certain plot I try to avoid: realization followed closely with a kiss, then a confession/suggestion. It's moving too fast for my taste, but we have a deadline, so I can only do my best to summarize one year in a paragraph or two. Anyway, enjoy this last chapter!

Standard disclaimer apply

**Making History**

**Tuesday, February 14 2012**

Fuji put the pizza between them and then opened a can of beer that he offered to Tezuka before opening one for himself. "Best anniversary party ever!" He exclaimed as he raised his can for a toast. He wouldn't mind using up all of his saving to bring Tezuka to a romantic getaway or take him to an expensive restaurant –Tezuka surely deserved it for being willing to tolerate him for so long. But Tezuka preferred intimate celebration, one that put focused on what truly mattered; the two of them.

"It's our first anniversary." Tezuka reminded him with an amused gleam in his eyes. Fuji had been very excited about their anniversary, coming to him with all sort of crazy ideas to make tonight special. To Tezuka, the night was special even without any kind of money-wasting activities. But he had to admit that it was flattering to see Fuji so willing to do anything to please him and prove how much he meant, even if it meant breaking the bank. Fortunately, Fuji finally agreed to keep the anniversary party very private.

This had been a strange year. They still weren't entirely sure how they got from best friends to lovers. They wished they could say that the transition was smooth, and indeed some things never changed. They had been seeing each other a lot in the year before they got together, now they just had to add more romancing to those meetings, which they also now called dates. But they had their arguments over little insignificant things, arguments that thankfully always ended well (if completely exhausted). Well, they didn't expect their relationship to be perfect anyway.

Fuji nodded absentmindedly, not wanting reality to get in the way of fantasy. It did feel like thay had been together for a very long time, but Tezuka was a realistic man while he was a visionary. The difference could be a source of arguments, but it was also one of the reasons why their relationship worked; because it forced them to work together as a team. "I believe we owe it to my music video."

"_That_ music video?" Tezuka asked, cocking his eyebrow in disbelieve. "I'm glad you stick with being an architect." He commented dryly although they both knew that he had saved the video in his laptop.

They argued while finishing pizza and beer, stopping briefly when Fuji managed to convince Tezuka to prove that he had better music skill. After that they watched a silly romantic movie Fuji rented, only to ignore it in favor of a heated discussion on which one of them was the better boyfriend to each other. By the end of the night, they found themselves on the floor of Tezuka's living room, so tangled they almost couldn't find where one began and the other ended. It was normal to them. They had stopped assessing the situation, choosing to enjoy what was here and now.

"Move in with me." Tezuka said breathlessly.

Fuji propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at his friend of more than a decade and boyfriend of exactly one year. How they got to this moment, he still wasn't sure. But he was glad they did. "Isn't that a little too fast?" He asked although he was smiling widely.

"You mean too late." Tezuka retorted before kissing Fuji to stop him from teasing him for his eagerness. He pulled back when Fuji's gentle caresses through his shirt threatened to make him lose his patience. "Thank you." He said, stroking Fuji's cheek with his thumb. "For all the wonderful years you've given, and for this moment."

"Thank you for being you." Fuji replied. He reached for Tezuka's hand to hold it tightly. "And for letting me be me."

Tezuka smiled. "Happy first anniversary."

"Happy first anniversary." Fuji said, leaning down to close the gap between them again.

They spent the night marking the end of one chapter in their history and the beginning of another. This achievement might seem small to some, but still worth celebrating. It was a reminder of a year of love. It was their anniversary, the first of infinity.

**The End**

A/N: So my 50th fic in has finally come to an end! Anyway, maybe some of you think this fic ends pretty abruptly and I agree with you, but there are several reasons why it's like that. First, I want to focus on V-day only so I have a limit of how much I can write. Second reason is I don't know what else to write (I'm not that romantic). There's no more life-changing events I could think of and I think it's a little too weird if something big always happens on February 14. And third reason is I don't want it to seem like they always spend time together on V-day. They may have things to do like work and don't have times to have deep insight about each other. Life (and relationship) is like that sometimes. Anyway, yeah, those are my excuses. Thank you for reading so far ^^ And happy anniversary, Anya!


End file.
